Fighting, Naruto!
by farika
Summary: Sequel of "I Hate MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT"/Aku harus berjuang! Harus! Mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata! Semangat, Naruto!/"Sekarang udah gak zaman merayu."/"Gombal?"/"Bapak kamu pelaut ya?"/"Jangan kejar aku, Neji!"/Chapter 3: Update! Plus OMAKE! :D/Special update for Hany-chan DHA E3/RnR minna? :D
1. Chapter 1: Go Run, Naruto!

**.**

**FIGHTING, NARUTO!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**, **Humor**

**Warning**(s): **OOC**, aneh, **Typo**, gaje, **dll**.

Summary: **Aku harus berjuang! Harus! Mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata! Semangat, Naruto!/"Sekarang udah gak zaman merayu."/"Gombal?"/"Bapak kamu pelaut ya?"/"Jangan kejar aku, Neji!"**

**Sequel of "I Hate MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT"**

With pair **NaruHina**

**Don't like, don't read**!

**Enjoy**! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Go Run, Naruto!**

"Haaaaah!"

Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas panjang di siang hari ini. Menyendiri di atap sekolah yang sepi –terhindar dari keramaian. Aku mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara yang begitu ramai di bawah. Entah apa yang terjadi, aku pikir itu adalah ulah Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini aneh –sangat aneh. Dan sampai saat ini aku masih bingung, darimana Sasuke belajar narsis seperti itu? Lalu, sekarang hal aneh apa lagi yang dia lakukan?

Oke, gak penting.

Pikiranku kini seharusnya sedang melayang kepada Hinata, kekasih yang teramat sangat begitu aku cintai sekali. Tapi, dia mengatakan kalau kami berdua telah PUTUS!

Yu now? (_You know_?)

PUTUS!

Wat de hellll? (_What the hell_?)

Maka dari itu, sebagai lelaki yang pantang menyerah dan pantang putus asa, aku terus berjuang mendapatkan hati Hinata tanpa mengenal kata menyerah! Setiap hari sebelum masuk sekolah, ketika waktu istirahat, dan waktu pulangpun dengan segenap hati dan jiwaku aku menanti Hinata di depan pintu kelasnya. Tidak hanya itu, aku selalu mendekati Hinata dan selalu meyakinkannya bahwa aku begitu mencintainya!

Nah, pertanyaannya adalah…

Mengapa aku malah berada di atap sekolah?

Oke, akan aku jelaskan.

Ceritanya… Pada suatu hari ketika aku menantinya di depan pintu kelasnya—seperti biasa. Saat itu adalah waktu untuk istirahat.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Aku menanti, hingga akhirnya ia muncul dari balik pintu itu.

Dengan sigap, aku segera meraih tangannya.

"Hinata, kam bek tu mi (_come back to me_)!" kataku mantap.

Hinata terkejut dan sedikit bergidik.

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Uuugh, manis sekaliiii!"

"Hinata~~~ Ayolah~!"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun! A-Aku…"

"HINATAAA! HUWAAA!" teriakku tiba-tiba sembari memeluk Hinata.

"HUWAAA! Na-Naruto-KUN!" teriak Hinata sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi, aku tidak menyerah! Aku semakin menguatkan pelukanku dan tidak akan pernah terlintas di kepalaku untuk melepaskannya.

"Hinata, aku—"

"Le-Lepaskan, Naruto-kun! Ka-Kau menggangguku!"

_DEG!_

A-Apa?

Mengganggu?

Aku terdiam. Perlahan aku melepaskan pelukanku. Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Mengganggu? Maksudmu, Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk. Aku dapat melihatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Ma-Maksudku, Na-Naruto-kun telah membuatku me-merasa tidak nyaman. A-Aku tidak suka se-seperti ini. Na-Naruto-kun membuatku malu. Ma-Maaf!" jelas Hinata terbata-bata sambil menunduk dan menganggukkan badannya. Kemudian pergi.

Tidak nyaman?

Membuatnya malu?

HUWAAA! Sasuke, wer ar yu? (_where are you_?)

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Yah, seperti itulah ceritanya. Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak bertemu lagi dengan Hinata sampai sekarang. Padahal aku begitu merindukannya. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajahnya yang manis… Semuanya! Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada Hinata!

_DRAP! DRAP!_

Ah, ada yang datang ke sini!

_CKLEK!_

"Naruto?"

Aku melihat ada pantat ayam yang membuka pintu.

Tunggu dulu!

Pantat ayam?

"Ah! Sasuke!" seruku lamban.

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan dan mendekat ke arahku. Dia segera mengambil posisi di sampingku. Huft. Jujur saja, aku sempat mengharapkan yang datang itu Hinata, bukan Sasuke!

"Tumben kau ke sini, Sasuke?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Menghibur hatiku yang sedang merana di lautan sepi."

"…"

Aku melirik Sasuke. Aku baru menyadari 1 hal. "Kau tidak bersama Sakura?"

"Hn. Dia baru saja pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya."

"Oh." Aku mengangguk beberapa kali. "Dan kau tidak membantunya?" Aku menyipitkan mataku padanya. Aduh, Sasuke ini pacar macam apa sih? Udah gak romantis, kaku, dingin, narsis lagi!

"Dia bilang aku tidak perlu repot-repot membantunya. Lagipula dia punya banyak teman untuk membantu."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Tapi, walaupun begitu, tetap saja –Sasuke pacar yang kejam!

"Oh, ya…" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. Wah, limitid edisiyen! (_limited edition_!) Seharusnya aku abadikan, nih! "Kau tidak merayu Hinata?"

_JLEB!_

Oke, pertanyaan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar menusuk lubuk paling terdalam jantungku!

"A-Aku…" Aku menunduk. "Tidak bisa lagi. Dia bilang aku telah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dan membuatnya malu. Dia benar-benar merasa terganggu karena aku."

"Aa—"

"Padahal aku serius dengan perasaanku! Aku sudah mencoba untuk membuktikannya!"

"Na—"

"Hampir tiap hari aku merayunya. Tapi, tidak ada satupun respon positif darinya!"

"Ka—"

"Aku kurang apa lagi, coba?"

"Kurang pintar, _BAKA_!" seru Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Aku segera menutup telingaku. Sejak kapan telingaku berubah guna jadi toak?

"Ma-Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil mengelus-elus telingaku.

"Ya, ampun, Naruto! Kau ini tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman, ya?"

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, pertanda tidak mengerti.

"Sekarang udah gak zaman merayu."

"Jadi apa dong, kalau bukan merayu? Melamar?" tebakku asal.

"Bukan."

"Huft. Jadi apa?"

"Gombal."

"Gombal?"

"Ya. Seperti aku dan Sakura. Karena aku selalu mengikuti mode dan perkembangan zaman, aku mulai menggombali Sakura. Kau juga pasti bisa, Naruto."

"Mode? Mode itu apa?"

"Mode itu _fashion_, Naruto."

"Fesyen?"

"_Fashion_."

"Fe—"

"Lupakan."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik. Aku yakin sekali kalau kau sama sekali tidak mengikuti mode dan perkembangan zaman, makanya kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai 'gombal'," terang Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke… 'Mode' itu bukannya sandi dalam komunikasi, ya?"

"Itu 'kode', Naruto."

"Ooh. Tapi aku juga pernah dengar kalau 'mode' itu orang yang suka berjalan di atas ketwolk."

"Itu 'model'. Lagipula yang benar itu _catwalk_, Naruto."

"Ketwok?"

"_Catwalk_."

"Ketkwolk?"

"_Catwalk_."

"Ke—"

"Cukup."

Aku kembali mendengus kesal. Gimana gak kesal? Aku kan hanya mencoba untuk berlatih berbahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dia selalu memintaku untuk menghentikannya. Huft…

"Untuk kali ini tolong jangan menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Naruto."

"Iya, iya," kataku malas-malasan.

"Hn. Baiklah, kita kembali pada topik kita." Sasuke berdeham sejenak kemudian melanjutkan, "Zaman sekarang 'menggombal' itu lagi ngetren, Naruto. Kau bisa saja melakukannya kepada Hinata seperti aku dan Sakura."

"Tapi…" Aku menunduk lesu. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menggombal."

"Hummfft!" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa atas kalimat yang baru saja aku lontarkan.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Aku bertanya padanya sambil menyipitkan mataku.

"Haha, hn, tidak ada apa-apa." Dia kembali berdeham. "Kau mau aku ajarkan, Naruto?"

Aku langsung menoleh padanya dengan mata berbinar. "Be-Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"YIHA! Ayo ajarkan padaku sekarang, Sasuke!" ujarku semangat.

"Sekarang?"

"Nggak. Kemarin. Sekarang!"

"Hn."

Mataku masih tetap berbinar 75000 _watt_.

"Ini hanya contoh ya, Naruto." Aku mengangguk cepat. "Naruto, kamu kayak sendok, deh."

"Sendok?" Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Apa maksudnya? Aku—sendok? Sejak kapan?

"Iya. Soalnya kamu telah mengaduk-aduk hatiku."

Hening…

Aku terdiam.

_TIK! TIK! TIK!_

"TIDAAAK! AKU MASIH NORMAL, SASUKEEE!" teriakku sambil berlari menjauh dari Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Walau bagaimanapun, aku ini masih NORMAL! Aku masih suka HINATA! HUWAAA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRUK!_

Auw! Kepalaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang di depanku setelah -dengan terburu-buru- turun dari atap.

"Ugh…"

"Ah! Rambutku!"

Aku mendelik ke arah orang yang aku tabrak.

"Neji?"

"Ra-Rambutku! Kau sudah menodai rambutku, Naruto!" seru Neji sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Kau…" Aku memperhatikan Neji. Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ada yang berbeda dengan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

"Eng… Rambutmu sudah dipotong," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah rambutnya dengan tampang-tak-bersalah.

"Iya! Terpaksa! Kau tahu? Rambutku sudah berubah menjadi konde! Dan kau tahu? Aku berniat kabur dari rumah sakit tapi gagal! Huhu, rambutkuuu!"

"Err… A-Ano, Neji…"

"APA?" tanyanya galak. Aku mengatuk-atukkan jariku.

"Err… Kalau mau potong rambut—"

"APA, HAH?" Aku melihat matanya sudah memerah.

"Gak usah potong model BOB!" ujarku lalu langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

TIDAK! Aku masih sayang nyawa! Jangan kejar aku, Neji!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_BRUK!_

Aduh! Lagi-lagi nabrak orang! Mimpi apa sih semalam sampai nabrak orang mulu hari ini?

"Ugh…"

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Tunggu! Suara itu…

"Na-Naruto—"

"HINATA? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku panik tiba-tiba ketika sadar kalau yang aku tabrak adalah Hinata.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…"

"Ada yang sakit?"

"Ti-Tidak ada."

"Pasti sakit!" seruku padanya.

"Ti-Tidak ada, Naruto-kun…"

"Pasti sakit bidadari sepertimu jatuh dari atas langit!" seruku tiba-tiba.

"Eeeh?"

Eh?

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba memerah seperti ceri. Ma-Manis sekali!

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Memangnya apa yang baru saja aku katakan?

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

Apakah aku baru saja menggombal? Apakah aku berhasil?

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Huwaaa! Itu NEJI!

Dengan cepat kilat, aku berlari menjauhi Neji. Huft, padahal aku ingin lebih lama lagi bersama Hinata, tapi…

"NARUTO!"

HUWAAA! NEJI, APA SALAHKU?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah, haaah, haaah!"

Aaah, rasanya lelah sekali berlari mengelilingi sekolah hanya karena dikejar Neji dan menjauhi Sasuke. Tapi, akhirnya aku sampai juga di sini dan semoga mereka tidak menemukanku di sini –di taman belakang sekolah. Yah, tempat yang cukup sepi karena jarang didatangi oleh para murid selain atap sekolah. Di sini hanya penuh dengan bunga dan seorang tukang kebun sekolah. Juga dengan beberapa serangga penghuni kebun sekolah kami.

"Haaah!"

Aku mengistirahatkan badanku di bawah salah satu pohon rindang di sana. Sayup-sayup angin dapat kurasakan membelai wajahku. Nyaman sekali. Seandainya kenyamanan ini bisa kurasakan lebih lama…

"Hn. Ternyata kau di sini, _Baka_."

"Huwa! Sasuke!" teriakku terkejut. Ayolah, haaah! Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berlari. Semoga Sasuke tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh lagi padaku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menganggap perkataanku tadi serius, Naruto. Bagaimanapun di awal aku sudah mengatakan kalau itu hanyalah contoh. Dan bagaimanapun juga aku masih NORMAL . Aku tidak berminat padamu," jelasnya sambil menekankan kata 'normal'.

"Huft. Aku tidak terlalu dengar, Sasuke. Lagipula, siapa juga yang berminat padamu? Aku juga masih NORMAL dan masih berminat pada Hinata," balasku ketus.

"Hn."

Sasuke mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku. Aku bergeser sedikit menjauh darinya. Walaupun dia sudah menjelaskan padaku betapa normalnya dia, tapi aku masih saja merasakan aura keanehan padanya.

Oh, ya, aku teringat sesuatu!

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke…"

"…"

"Sepertinya aku sudah berhasil menggombal!" ujarku bangga.

"Hn? Kapan?"

"Tadi. Saat aku menabrak Hinata dan tanpa kusadari –kau tahu? Aku menggombalinya! Haha, aku memang hebat!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Sepertinya kau sudah terpengaruh kegombalan dariku. Aku memang hebat."

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, lupakan."

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil ber'oh'ria. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menatap ke langit. "Ya, Sasuke. Aku tahu aku memang hebat." Aku yakin tadi Sasuke memujiku hebat. Naruto, yu ar de best! (_you are the best_!) Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya sambil mengangguk malas.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Ternyata kau di sini!" seru seorang gadis berambut_ soft pink_ dari kejauhan. Sakura—ia berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatku dan Sasuke.

"Hn. Sudah selesai mencari bukunya?"

"Iya, sudah. Huft, kau kucari ke mana-mana, tahu! Untunglah kau tidak menghilang," ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Untuk apa aku menghilang kalau di sini ada bidadari cantik yang mencintaiku," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum… nakal?

"Haha, Sasuke-kun…" Wajah Sakura memerah seperti buah tomat. Wah, Sasuke sepertinya hebat banget dalam hal beginian!

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. "Ah, ada Naruto-senpai. Tumben di sini. Tidak bersama Hinata? Aku bertemu dengannya di koridor sambil menunduk terus. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya."

Ja-Jangan-jangan, Hinata sedang melamunkan aku?

Apakah aku berhasil?

Aku menyenggol sedikit lengan Sasuke dan berbisik padanya, "Hei, Sasuke. Menurutmu, apakah Hinata sedang memikirkan aku?"

"Hn. Mungkin saja."

Wah, ternyata efek dari menggombal hebat juga! Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dari awal aku menggombal terus! Hinata, Ai em caming! (_I'm coming_!)

"Sasuke-kun, di sini sejuk ya!" ujar Sakura.

"Hn. Seperti itulah."

"Tapi makin sejuk ketika berada di dekatmu…"

Wa—w! Hebat! Bahkan Sakurapun juga ikut menggombal? Apa Hinata juga bisa menggombal, ya? Hmm…

"Hn. Kau pintar Sakura," kata Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Hehe…"

"Kalian kompak banget, ya," ujarku sambil memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Yah, sebenarnya ada sedikit kecemburuan yang aku rasakan. Seandainya aku dan Hinata seperti mereka berdua…

Sakura menatapku lekat-lekat. "Naruto-senpai," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Entahlah, ada satu hal gila yang sedang kupikirkan," ujarnya.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku seraya Sasuke berkata, "Jangan lagi."

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Tapi pasti seru!"

"Apanya?" tanyaku.

Aku dan Sasuke saling pandang, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pacar kesayangan Sasuke ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adu gombal?" ujar Sakura.

"Adu gombal?"

"Yup. Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan beradu gombal dengan Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-chan. Gimana?"

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, menarik," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Aku kembali berpikir hingga mengatakan, "Baiklah! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum menantang kepadaku. Dan senyumku tidak kalah menantang pada mereka.

"Hmm..."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, **_**minna**_**-**_**san**_**! XO**

**Akhirnya **_**sequel**_** ini selesai juga. Fyuh! Sebenarnya fict ini udah telat untuk di-**_**publish**_**, maafkan saya ya. T^T Akhir-akhir ini saya cukup sibuk. Jadi untuk mem-**_**publish**_** fict ini selalu diundur. ==" *dibakar***

**Saya gak tahu nih fict bagus atau nggak. Tapi kayaknya malah gaje, ya? ==" Kalau begitu, boleh minta REVIEW-nya, **_**minna**_**? #plak XD**

**Oh, ya, saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang sudah review, nge-fave, ataupun alert fict "I Hate MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT". Arigatou gozaimasu! XD**

~**Special Thanks**~

**Pink Uchiha ; QRen ; Kazuki Namikaze ; namina88 ; Cha2luvGaGa ; Chini VAN ; Miki Yuiki Vessalius ; Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa ; Tsukiyomi Ayumu Kumiko ; SayaNunu ; Kehilangan Identitas ; Dijah-hime ; RestuChii SoraYama ; Quinza 337 ; MichimakiAiri**

**(**Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama**)**

**Arigatou!**

**Review, ya? :D #dor**


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened, Naruto?

**FIGHTING, NARUTO!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**, **Humor**

**Warning**(s): **OOC**, aneh, **Typo**, gaje, **dll**.

Summary: **Aku harus berjuang! Harus! Mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata! Semangat, Naruto!/"Sekarang udah gak zaman merayu."/"Gombal?"/"Bapak kamu pelaut ya?"/"Jangan kejar aku, Neji!"**

**Sequel of "I Hate MOS! 2: BE DEFFERENT"**

With pair **NaruHina**

**Don't like, don't read**!

**Enjoy**! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: What Happened, Naruto-kun?**_

Sejujurnya aku bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Di antara mereka, aku kelihatan seperti orang bodoh saja. Tidak dapat kupungkiri, hanya aku yang diam dan terlihat ling-lung dibandingkan mereka. Sebenarnya, apa penyebab semua ini? Maksudku –semua keanehan ini?

Ini masih pagi!

"Sakura, silet aja tanganku," kata Sasuke-senpai kepada kekasihnya, Sakura, yang notabene adalah teman karibku.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? A-aku tidak tega…"

"Biar kamu tahu di setiap aliran darahku ada namamu."

Seketika pula wajah Sakura-chan memerah, dan tiba-tiba Naruto-kun meraih tanganku. Aku tersentak, namun bisa kututupi.

"Hinata…"

"A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Temenin jalan, ya."

"Ja-jalan ke mana, Naruto-kun?"

"Temenin jalan sisa hidupku bersamamu, Hinata."

U-ugh…

"Hinata-chan!" seru Sakura-chan seraya menopang tubuhku. U-ugh… Be-benar-benar membuatku nyaris pingsan!

Ta-tapi aku harus bertahan! Jangan sampai aku terbuai, aku tak sanggup lagi berpacaran dengan Naruto-kun kalau dia tidak bisa berubah!

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa ya orang-orang pada takjub ngeliat Tembok Cina?" tanya Sakura-chan.

"Emangnya kenapa, Sakura?"

"Ya aneh aja… Padahal Tembok Cinta kita lebih panjang."

_SIIING…_

A-apa ini? Bahkan Sakura-chan pun juga ikut-ikutan?

Hei—lihat! Sasuke-senpai tertawa kecil! A-ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku melirik pada Naruto-kun. U-ugh, sepertinya dia menggeram. Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku dan berkata dengan penuh emosi, "Hinata, ayo gombalin aku!"

Ha?

A-apa-apaan ini?

Naruto-kun memintaku untuk menggombalinya?

"A-apa?"

Aku hanya bisa bingung di tempat.

"Jangan-jangan… Hinata-chan ga bisa gombal, ya?" tanya Sakura-chan.

"Eng…"

Ba-bagaimana ini? Memang aku tidak bisa menggombal. Lantas, aku harus bagaimana?

Lagi-lagi Naruto-kun menarik tanganku. "Kau pasti bisa, Hinata!"

Aku terdiam. Huft, sejujurnya aku masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini!

Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dari tanganku dengan cukup kasar, sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini. Tapi… aku harus melakukannya! Harus!

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku tidak mengerti de-dengan kalian bertiga!" ujarku hampir berteriak.

Dapat kulihat Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura-chan melihatku dengan bingung, terbukti dari kedua alis mereka yang saling bertaut.

"Naruto-senpai, kau belum mengatakannya kepada Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura-chan pada Naruto-kun. Heee? Memangnya apa yang belum dikatakan Naruto-kun padaku?

Naruto-kun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan menyengir sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura-chan. Sedangkan Sakura-chan yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan Sasuke-senpai berdecak kesal.

"Aim sori (_I'm sorry_), Sasuke, Sakura…," ujarnya.

Sakura-chan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto-kun kepadaku. Ia menghembuskan nafas sejenak, kemudian mulai menjelaskan perihal yang sedari tadi membuatku bingung dan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Hinata, sebenarnya kami membuat taruhan."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku.

"Taruhan?"

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto lekat-lekat. "Naruto-senpai," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Entahlah, ada satu hal gila yang sedang kupikirkan," ujarnya.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tampang horor. "Jangan lagi."

Sakura tampak berpikir. "Tapi pasti seru!"

"Apanya?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang, mencoba menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pacar kesayangan Sasuke ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita adu gombal?" ujar Sakura.

"Adu gombal?"

"Yup. Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan beradu gombal dengan Naruto-senpai dan Hinata-chan. Gimana?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Hmm, menarik," sahut Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto kembali berpikir hingga mengatakan, "Baiklah! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan kalian!"

Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum menantang kepada Naruto. Dan senyum Naruto tidak kalah menantang pada mereka.

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kalau cuma beradu sepertinya tidak menarik. Bukankah kau ingin sesuatu yang seru, Sakura?" kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Ya, seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita beradu dan ada taruhannya?"

"Taruhan?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ya. Pasangan siapa yang kalah, mereka harus mematuhi semua keinginan pasangan yang menang."

"Berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

"Apanya yang berapa lama?"

"Yang mematuhi semua keinginan, berapa lama?"

"Hmm… Satu minggu. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!" sahut Sakura cepat.

"Bagaimana, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto sambil ber-_smirk_-ria.

"Eng…"

"Apa kau takut?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menggeram pelan seraya berkata, "Tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa aku takut padamu?"

"Fufu… Jadi kau menerimanya, kan?"

"Yap! Tentu saja!" kata Naruto mantap sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Berapa hari batasan waktu untuk beradu?"

"Cukup 3 hari saja."

"Oh, ya, tapi Naruto-senpai harus memberitahu dan meminta izin pada Hinata-chan," ujar Sakura sekedar mengingatkan Naruto.

"Ya, tenang aja. Itu masalah gampang!" katanya sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitulah, Hinata-chan," kata Sakura-chan seusai ia menceritakan taruhan yang ia maksud.

Jujur saja, aku syok! Karena… Karena Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak…

"Ta-tapi Naruto-kun sama sekali ti-tidak mengatakannya padaku," ujarku pada Sakura-chan.

Aku menunduk, tapi aku tahu kalau saat ini Sakura-chan sedang menatap Naruto-kun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Karena bagaimanapun Naruto-kun telah melakukan kesalahan, dengan tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu. Huft! Pantas saja dari tadi aku merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi!

"A-aku hanya lupa untuk mengatakannya, Sakura," melas Naruto-kun sambil mencoba menghindari tatapan dari Sakura-chan.

"1-0, Naruto," ujar Sasuke-senpai tiba-tiba.

"HE…?" Se-sepertinya Naruto-kun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-senpai barusan.

"1-0. Satu untukku, kosong untukmu."

"Untuk kita, Sasuke-kun," koreksi Sakura-chan.

"Hn."

"Yah, masih ada waktu 2 hari lagi, Naruto-senpai. Selamat menikmati kekalahan kelak," ujar Sakura-chan sambil menarik lengan Sasuke-senpai dan menjauh dari kami berdua. Se-sepertinya Sakura-chan semakin lama kelakuannya semakin mirip dengan pacarnya, Sasuke-senpai.

Naruto-kun menatap ke arahku dengan memelas. Aku tahu sebenarnya Naruto-kun ingin meminta maaf padaku. Ta-tapi, perbuatannya kali ini cukup mengagetkan dan membuatku bingung _plus_ kesal di pagi hari. Apakah… aku harus memaafkannya? Tapi…

"Hinata…," panggilnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin kau menggombaliku, Hinata."

A-aku? "Ma-mana bisa…"

"Pasti bisa!" ujarnya dengan mantap.

U-ugh, aku hanya bisa kembali menunduk. "Na-Naruto-kun, bisa tolong hentikan semua ini?"

"Menghentikannya?"

"I-iya… A-aku merasa terganggu."

Aku mencoba mengangkat kepalaku, dan dapat kulihat wajah kecewa Naruto-kun. Huft, entahlah—aku merasa tak enak hati saat ini.

"Aku tahu," ujarnya.

"_Gomen_…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Aku terhenyak. Baru kali ini Naruto-kun tidak mau mengalah padaku.

"Na-Naruto-kun harus bisa," ujarku.

"Tidak bisa."

"Bisa."

"Tidak bisa."

"Bisa!" ujarku setengah berteriak. Sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan, aku segera menutup mulutku. "_Gomen_."

"Tidak bisa," katanya datar.

"Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggombal. Se-selain itu kita bukan lagi pasangan."

Naruto-kun hanya terdiam. Dia seperti tampak berpikir. Entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan, tapi aku harap, dia bisa menerima kata-kataku. Namun…

"Hinata~~~! Kam bek tu mi! Plisss! (_Come back to me_! _Please_!)" teriaknya sambil berlutut di hadapanku dan menggenggam tanganku.

U-ugh, dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Apa Naruto-kun sama sekali belum menemukan cara yang tepat untuk memintaku kembali padanya?

"_Go_-_gomen_, Naruto-kun… A-aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menerimamu kembali," ujarku sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Hinata?"

Huft, tentu saja aku mencintaimu! Bagaimana mungkin tidak, Naruto-kun? Ta-tapi… Haaah… Aku hanya bisa diam menjawab pertanyaan Naruto-kun.

"Hinata…?"

"_Gomen_…"

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku, Naruto-kun. Ta-tapi sulit bagiku untuk menerima kembali Na-Naruto-kun…" Ya, ampun! Lagi-lagi aku berkata lebay seperti ini! "A-apa Naruto-kun sadar? SMS aja Naruto-kun tidak pernah, nelpon juga tidak pernah. Jadi pernahnya apaaa?"

"Aku…" Naruto-kun mulai memelas. "Aku lagi hemat pulsaaa…!"

Dan seketika itu pula, seperti ada petir yang menyambar, aku ingin tertawa tapi juga ingin marah dan menangis. Huft, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Semoga semua baik-baik saja.

Semoga…

"NARUTO! AKHIRNYA AKU BERTEMU DENGANMU! KEMARIN AKU CA—" teriak Neji-nii dari kejauhan dengan rambutnya… Err—itu rambut atau mangkuk, ya?

"HUWAAA! Neji, hentikan! _Stop it_!" teriak Naruto-kun sambil berlari menjauhi Neji-nii.

Se-sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Huwaaa, aku semakin frustasi saja!

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwa, apa-apan nih? Jelek banget atuh. DX**

**Huhu, maaf atas keterlambatan **_**update**_**. Apalagi **_**chapter**_** ini kurang memuaskan. Udah dikit, konfliknya jelek, dan gaje bener alurnya. =w= Saya sempat frustasi untuk meng-**_**update**_**-nya. Tapi kalau gak di-**_**update**_** jadi pikiran terus. Huhu, serba salah. T^T**

**Yosh! Saya tidak mau banyak omong lagi. Saya akui **_**chapter**_** ini kurang memuaskan. Bukan kurang lagi, sangat tidak memuaskan. Jadi, silahkan beri pendapat **_**readers**_** melalui **_**review**_**. **_**Flame**_** dan **_**concrit**_** selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka.**

_**Arigatou gozaimasu**_**. ^^**

**~Special Thanks~**

**Hinamori Ayaka**

Hehe, _arigatou gozaimasu_! XD Maaf ya kalau chapter ini jelek banget dan tidak sesuai harapan. T^T Memberantas WB memang sulit. ==a

**HimE**

_Arigatou gozaimasu_! XD Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi penyemangat. _Romance_ NaruHina juga udah mulai muncul kok. Tapi… mungkin rada aneh? #plak Silahkan _flame_ saya habis-habisan. ==v

**YamanakaemO**

Haha, iya tuh si Naru. XD Tapi masih tetep semangat belajar englis (_English_) kok Naru-nya! XD Oh, ya, _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat _review_-nya. :D

**Mariya**

Ini udah _update_, gimana? Jelekkah? ==a Banget pastinya, ya? Huhu T^T Yosh! _Arigatou gozaimasu_, Mariya-san! XD _Ganbatte mo_!

**Cho Vessalius**

_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Cho-chan! XD Makasih banyak udah jadi _reviewer_ sejati saya, kalo ada kesempatan, saya pasti akan _review_ fic Cho-chan! XD _Ganbatte mo_! :D

**Natsu Hiru Chan**

_Arigatou gozaimasu_ Natsu-san! XD Ini udah _update_, tapi kayaknya jelek banget, ya. ==" Silahkan beri saya _flame_, memang ini _chapter_ punya banyak kekurangan. Huhu… T^T

**Billy-Gakure**

Ini udah _update_. Tapi gak jamin bisa bikin ngakak. _Chapter_ ini jelek amit-amit, sih. T^T Tapi, _arigatou gozaimasu_ buat _review_-nya. XD

**And YOU! Thanks for reading my fic.**

Dukung saya terus supaya _chapter_ depan bisa lebih baik lagi. Oh, ya, ada yang tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi WB? _Thanks before_. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Lose, Naruto-kun

**FIGHTING, NARUTO!**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Genre: **Romance**, **Humor (?)**

**Warning**(s): **OOC** , **typo**, kadar humor berkurang, **dll**.

Summary: **Aku harus berjuang! Harus! Mendapatkan cinta dari Hinata! Semangat, Naruto!/"Sekarang udah gak zaman merayu."/"Gombal?"/"Bapak kamu pelaut ya?"/"Jangan kejar aku, Neji!"**

**Sequel of "I Hate MOS! 2: BE DEFFERENT"**

With pair **NaruHina**

**Special update for ****Hany-chan DHA E3**

**Enjoy**! ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Lose, Naruto-kun**_

Kemarin, secara diam-diam aku memperhatikan Sakura-_chan_ dan Sasuke-_senpai_ yang sedang berpacaran di belakang sekolah. Ups, bukannya bermaksud menguntit, tapi ada maksud yang lain. Aku… teringat dengan masa-masa ketika aku dan Naruto-_kun_ masih berpacaran… Dengan melihat mereka berdua, rasanya aku sedang bernostalgia. Padahal sikap Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Naruto-_kun_ itu beda jauh. Tapi, melihat Sasuke-_senpai_ yang begitu menyayangi Sakura-_chan_, sangat mirip dengan cara Naruto-_kun_ menyayangiku. Apa semua lelaki seperti itu, ya?

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kemarin pagi, aku mendapat berita kalau Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke-_senpai_, dan Naruto-_kun_ sedang bertaruh. Dan tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku masuk ke dalam taruhan itu. Dan lagi yang paling membuatku takut, a-aku harus ikut menggombal! Ta-tapi… aku sama sekali tidak bisa.

Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto-_kun_ padaku. Sebenarnya… sekarang ini aku menunggunya untuk meminta balikan dengan cara yang lebih baik. Tapi, apa bisa? Entahlah aku tak yakin.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku masih… masih menyayangi Naruto-_kun_!

**DRAP! DRAP!**

"Hi-Hinataaaaaaaa!"

Suara itu… Naruto-_kun_?

**DRAP! DRAP!**

"Hinataaaaaaaaaa! Awas!"

Kyaaa! Naruto-_kun_ berlari dengan kecepatan penuh! Ba-bagaimana ini…? Bisa-bisa aku—

**BRUK!**

—malah terjatuh bersama Naruto-_kun_.

Dan hal itu benar-benar terjadi! Huwaaaaaaa…

"Hi-Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku masih menutup mataku. Aku ingin bangun, tapi kok rasanya berat, ya?

"Hinata?"

Aku membuka mataku. KYAAA! Naruto-_kun_ berada di atasku!

"A-ano, Naruto-_kun_… A-aku... I-itu…"

Belum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, kami berdua sudah merasakan hawa lain di dekat kami. I-itu… Neji-_nii_!

"Huwa, ampun, Neji! Aku salah apa?" tanya Naruto-kun dengan wajah tak berdosa. Hihi, wajahnya sangat lucu. Dia terlihat begitu ketakutan. Sebenarnya, aku masih tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya antara Naruto-_kun_ dan Neji-_nii_.

"Naruto!" seru Neji-_nii_.

"A-ampun, Nejiiiii~!" ucap Naruto-_kun_ sambil bersujud di depan Neji-_nii_.

"Kenapa tiap kali kukejar kau selalu lari, hah!?" ujar Neji-_nii_ dengan nada tinggi. Aku pun yang mendengarnya ikut merasa takut bersama Naruto-_kun_.

"A-aku tidak lari, kok!" sahut Naruto-_kun_ dengan yakin, kemudian melanjutkan dengan cepat, "aku hanya mempercepat langkahku!"

"Itu sama saja, _Baka_!" kata Neji-_nii_. "Lagian, kenapa tadi kau memeluk Hinata, hah?"

"Aku tidak memeluknya, kok!" Lagi-lagi Naruto-_kun_ menyahut dengan yakin. "Aku hanya modus! Apa itu salah?"

"Artinya kau memeluknya, _Baka_!" Neji-_nii_ terlihat menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, Naruto, dengarkan aku."

"Eng… Dengar, gak, yaaa? Dengar, gak, yaaa?"

"… Naruto, pilih dengarkan aku atau aku patahkan tulangmu?"

Dengan yakin, Naruto-kun langsung menjawab, "Aku pilih… ATAU!"

**HUP!**

Dengan cepat, Neji-_nii_ meraih kedua kaki dan tangan Naruto-_kun_, dan segera melipatnya ke belakang. Tu-tunggu dulu! Jangan-jangan Neji-_nii_ serius mau mematahkan tulang Naruto-_kun_?

"KYAAA! Neji, aku sedang bercandaaa! Jangan benar-benar mematahkan tulangkuuu! Huwaaa," teriak Naruto-_kun_ sambil memberontak, melepaskan diri dari Neji-_nii_. Aku yang melihat mereka berdua semakin bingung saja. Apakah pertemanan antar lelaki memang seperti ini, ya? Hmm, entahlah. Hanya _Kami-sama_ dan mereka yang tahu. Mungkin.

"Aku juga sedang bercanda," kata Neji-nii datar sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan dan kaki Naruto-kun.

"Tapi ini gak lucu, tahuuuuu!" seru Naruto-_kun_ tepat di sebelah telinga Neji-_nii_. Dengan cepat, Neji-_nii_ langsung menyumpal telinganya dengan… err… kapas yang entah datang dari mana.

"Heh, memangnya candaanmu lucu?" sahut Neji-_nii_ dengan rada sewot.

"IYA!" jawab Naruto-_kun_ langsung dengan yakin, tapi buru-buru dia melanjutkan, "umm… mungkin yah… sedikit tidak."

"Bukan _sedikit_ lagi, Naruto," kata Neji-nii dengan menekankan kata _sedikit_ pada kalimatnya, "tapi _banyak_."

"Aku maunya sedikit! Emang kenapa? Masalah?"

"Tapi nyatanya banyak, Naruto!"

U-ugh, aku semakin bingung mereka sedang memperdebatkan apa sekarang. Da-dari tadi aku mendengar percakapan mereka yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat aneh sekali.

"Sedikit!"

"Banyak!"

"Sedikit!"

"Banyak!"

"Seeediiikiiittt!"

"Baaanyaaakkk!"

"Pokoknya sedikit!"

"Aku maunya banyak!"

"Tapi aku—"

"S-stooop!" potongku menghentikan mereka berdua. Kini baik Naruto-_kun_ maupun Neji-_nii_, menatapku dengan bingung. "He-hentikan. Ka-kalian ini a-ada apa sih, sebenarnya?"

Aku sudah cukup lelah mendengar perang mulut di antara keduanya. Da-dan menurutku, perang mulut mereka sama sekali ti-tidak penting.

Ti-tiba-tiba saja Naruto-_kun_ memegang pundakku. Aku terkejut dan jantungku berdetak cepat. "Aim sori (I'm sorry), Hinata… Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terluka?"

"Salahkan Naruto, Hinata," kata Neji-_nii_, "dia yang memulai."

Naruto-_kun_ menoleh menatap Neji-_nii_. Matanya menyipit. "Hah? Aku? Kau tidak salah?"

"Tidak." Perlahan Neji-_nii_ mendekati Naruto-_kun_ dan memegang pundaknya. I-ni ada apa lagi? "Salahkan dirimu yang dari kemarin selalu lari setiap aku panggil."

**GLEK!** Naruto-_kun_ menelan ludah. Dia kelihatan takut. A-aku semakin penasaran, memangnya ada apa dengan mereka? A-apa ada masalah, ya? Sepertinya begitu.

"Salahkan diriku? Y-ya… Itu kan… karena daku… dan dikau… err…" Naruto-_kun_ mulai mendrama.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Naruto."

**DEG!** Tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak cepat. A-aku tidak tahu mengapa. Entahlah, kata-kata Neji-_nii_ terdengar sedikit seperti… err… pernyataan cinta? A-ah, itu tidak mungkin! Ne-Neji-_nii_ mana mungkin menyukai Naruto-_kun_! Dia masih normal! La-lagipula… Naruto-_kun_ kan… Naruto-_kun_… HANYA MENYUKAIKU!

"Te-tentang apa?" tanya Naruto-_kun_.

"Sesuatu."

"Iya, aku tahu sesuatu." Naruto-kun menarik nafas. "TAPI SESUATUNYA ITU TENTANG APA, HAH?!" Naruto-_kun_ mulai terbakar emosi. Sa-sabarlah sedikit, Naruto-kun.

"Tentang…"

Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ menanti lanjutan perkataan Neji-_nii_. Dengan sabar.

"…rambutku."

Eh? Ha-hanya itu? Ja-jadi masalah mereka hanya pada rambut? A-aku bingung, mengapa bisa?

"Terima kasih atas idemu, Naruto! Kemarin kau mengatakan kalau aku mau potong rambut, gak harus dengan model BOB! Aku jadi mendapat ide untuk memotong rambutku kembali dengan model…"

"…model?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ penasaran.

"…JAMUR."

**PRANG!**

Bu-Bukannya itu sama aja ya, Neji-_nii_?

"Bukannya itu sama aja, ya?" tanya Naruto. A-aaah, pikiran Naruto-_kun_ sama dengan pikiranku! Y-yeah, wa-wajahku mulai memerah kembali.

Neji-_nii_ memandang Naruto-_kun_ horor. "HUH?!"

"Ti-tidak ada, Neji!" Naruto-_kun_ mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan perlahan berjalan mundur. Tak berapa lama kemudian langsung lari begitu saja seperti angin. A-apakah Naruto-_kun_ kembali menghindari Ne-Neji-_nii_?

"Hah? Mengapa dia berlari?" tanya Neji-_nii_ bingung.

"Ka-karena tidak berjalan, Ne-Neji-_nii_," sahutku.

"..." Neji-_nii_ menatapku datar. "Kalau itu aku juga tahu, Hinata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langkah kakiku menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba saja indra pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu yang membuat semburat merah lagi-lagi muncul di wajahku. Itu gara-gara obrolan mereka—Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Di manapun dan kapanpun mereka selalu terlihat mesra. E-entah mengapa… aku merasa iri.

"Sakura, awas!" peringat Sasuke-_senpai_.

Sakura-_chan_ menoleh bingung. Padahal koridor aman-aman saja, mengapa Sasuke-_senpai_ memperingatkan Sa-Sakura-_chan_? "Awas kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Awas jangan sampai pergi dari hatiku."

**BLUSSSH!**

"Aaiiih, Sasuke-_kun_… Itu tidak mungkin. Haha," kata Sakura-chan sambil tertawa kecil.

Hmm, aku jadi teringat mengenai taruhan itu. Apakah gombalan yang dilontarkan Sasuke-_senpai_ pada Sakura-_chan_ termasuk bagian dari taruhan? Tapi walaupun begitu, baik Sasuke-_senpai_ maupun Sakura-_chan_ sangat menikmatinya. Sangat berbeda dengan diriku dan Naruto-_kun_.

"HINATAAA!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku mengenal suara ini! I-ini suara Naruto-_kun_! Tunggu dulu… sejak kapan dia ada di dekat sini?

Aku menoleh cepat dan di waktu yang bersamaan, Naruto-_kun_ menggenggam tanganku dengan penuh keyakinan.

**DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Dengan sangat cepat melebihi kecepatan jet, wajahku memerah. Jantungku pun berdegup dengan sangat cepat. A-aku menatap mata biru lautnya yang cerah.

"Hinata! Plis lisen tu mi! (Please, listen to me!)"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Aku bisa merasakan aura bahwa saat ini Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sakura-_chan_ sedang menatapku dan Naruto-kun. Se-sepertinya orang-orang lain juga. U-ugh… A-apakah ini memalukan?

"Bapak kamu pelaut ya?" tanya Naruto-_kun_.

Aku bingung. "Te-tentu saja bukan, Naruto-_kun_. Naruto-_kun_ tahu sendiri kalau bapakku adalah seorang pemilik dojo kendo Hyuuga yang terkenal sejak abad ke-6 dan akan segera diwariskan pada—"

"I-iya, aku tahu. Tapi untuk kali ini bilang aja 'iya', Hinata," potong Naruto-_kun_ sambil berbisik.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke-_senpai_ dan Sakura-_chan_ berada. Sangat terlihat jelas kalau Sakura-_chan_ sedang terkikik geli melihatku dan Naruto-_kun_. Sementara Sasuke-_senpai_… a-aku rasa dia juga sedang menertawaiku di balik wajah datarnya.

"I-iya," kataku tergagap.

"Oh, pantas…" Mata Naruto-_kun_ terlihat senang seperti telah mendapat tiket gratis makan ramen selama 1 bulan. "Pantas saja dirimu selalu mengarungi samudra hatiku."

**BLUSSSHHH!**

Dan lagi, wajahku memerah.

"Eng… Sasuke-_kun_…"

Aku dan Naruto-kun segera menoleh pada Sakura-_chan_. Sepertinya Sakura-_chan_ mulai menggombali Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Aku bingung, deh…"

"Hn? Kenapa?"

"Padahal kamu diem, tapi kenapa jantung aku gak bisa diem tiap kali deket sama kamu?" Dan seketika itu pula Sasuke-_senpai_ berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya. A-ah… Sasuke-_senpai_ lucu juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Aku menatap kedua insan itu dengan mata sayu. Mereka memang cocok satu sama lain. Mereka seperti memiliki kemistri yang sangat besar. A-apakah aku dan Naruto-_kun_ memiliki kemistri itu ya? E-entahlah… Ta-tapi, aku berharap memilikinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto-_kun_ menatapku intens. A-aku dapat merasakannya. Tidak hanya Naruto-_kun_, namun dua sejoli di hadapanku itu juga menatapku. U-ugh, jangan katakan kalau aku harus menggombal seperti Sakura-_chan_! Ka-karena… aku sama sekali tidak bisa!

"U-uuugh… A-ada apa?" kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"2-0," ujar Sasuke-_senpai_ datar, bahkan lebih datar daripada tembok.

**DEG!**

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan skor yang kami miliki. Aku dan Naruto-_kun_ kalah telak. I-ini salahku, a-aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggombal. Ma-maaf, Naruto-_kun_…

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, ma—"

Mataku terbelalak, mendapati Naruto-_kun_ yang hanya tersenyum pasrah. A-aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Tangan kanan Naruto-kun terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepalaku lembut. U-ugh… Naruto-_kun_… Bagaimanapun dia tetap memiliki sisi baik yang masih bisa mencuri hatiku.

"Ma-maaf," ujarku.

"Sasuke, Sakura," panggil Naruto-_kun_. Kedua sejoli itu langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Naruto-_senpai_?" sahut Sakura-_chan_.

"Aku mengalah saja."

EEEH? Mengapa?

"Hn? Kau yakin? Kalau kau mengalah, maka kau dan Hinata harus mengikuti semua keinginan kami berdua selama satu minggu," kata Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Biarkan saja, lagian hanya satu minggu kan?" Aku menoleh menatap Naruto-kun. Pandangannya sangat tajam. "Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memaksa Hinata untuk menggombal. Ini kesalahanku. Seharusnya dari awal aku menerima taruhan ini."

A-aku menatap Naruto-kun dalam. Kata-katanya membuatku se-seperti… melayang.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu perintah kami yang pertama," kata Sakura-chan sambil tersenyum penuh arti, "kalian berbicaralah berdua di atap sekolah."

Aku mengernyitkan keningku. Pe-perintah apa itu?

"Hee? Kenapa kami harus berbicara?" tanya Naruto-_kun_.

"Oh, ayolah… aku tahu kalau kalian berdua memiliki banyak hal untuk dibicarakan."

Naruto-_kun_ menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Hmm… Yah, sepertinya begitu…"

"Ingat ya, hanya kalian _berdua_. _Berdua_," kata Sakura-_chan_ dengan menekankan kata _berdua_. Be-berdua? Berdua bersama Na-Naruto-_kun_?

**BLUSSSH!**

"Iya, iya… Ayo Hinata-_chan_." Naruto-kun segera meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. Wajahku semakin memarah. Dia menuntunku menuju atap sekolah dan entah mengapa… aku sama sekali tidak memberontak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi… apa yang akan kita bicarakan?" tanya Naruto-_kun_ untuk kesekian kalinya.

**DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat. _'Hanya berdua.'_ Kata-kata Sakura-_chan_ terus saja melayang-layang di pikiranku hingga aku tak sanggup untuk berbicara sepatah katapun.

**SIIIIING…**

Suasana menjadi sunyi dan canggung.

"Hei, Hinata…" Aku menoleh pelan pada Naruto-_kun_ yang sedang menatap langit biru. Perlahan semilir angin menerpa wajah kami berdua. "Du yu lop mi? (Do you love me?)"

**DEG!**

A-aku membuang wajahku dan menundukkannya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini. A-aku harap tidak akan pingsan di saat yang seperti ini!

"Na-Naruto-_kun_…"

Ugh… Jika lama-lama seperti ini, mungkin a-aku dan Naruto-kun sangat cocok untuk menjadi bintang sinetron hingga _season_ ke-10.

"I lop yu, Hinata… (I love you, Hinata)" Naruto-_kun_ menundukkan kepalanya. "Sangat-sangat lop-lop yu…"

**BLUSH!**

Wa-walaupun _pronunciation_ Na-Naruto-kun lumayan berantakan, tapi tetap saja bisa membuat wajahku bersemu merah.

"Dan… aku belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau kita telah… telah… putus." Nada suara Naruto-kun seperti tercekat.

"A-aku mulai menerima kenyataan saat kau mengatakan kalau aku mengganggumu dan… dan kau tidak bisa menerimaku kembali. Y-yah… aku tahu kalau aku memang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku memang terlalu menyebalkan, ya?"

Aku menatap Naruto-_kun_ dalam. Selama ini Naruto-kun terlihat selalu bersemangat, dia selalu tersenyum kapanpun dan di manapun. Senyumannya sehangat mentari, merasuki, dan menguasai hatiku. Tapi saat ini senyumannya hilang. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan yang sama sekali tak pantas untuk dirinya. Apakah lebih baik kalau aku terima kembali saja Naruto-_kun_?

"Tapi… aku tidak ingin menyerah!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu kembali, Hinata! Aku akan rajin mengisi pulsaku agar aku bisa mengirimmu SMS, bisa meneleponmu setiap hari, dan aku tidak akan menghemat pulsa!"

Aku terperangah.

"Naruto-_kun_…"

"A-aku juga tidak akan mengajakmu 4 jam sekali ke warung ramen! Aku akan lebih menahannya! Yah… paling tidak sehari sekali temani aku ke sana…"

Ugh… Naruto-_kun_…

"Aku akan melakukan berbagai macam cara agar kau bisa merasa nyaman denganku. Dan aku tidak perlu mendengar kata 'putus' darimu."

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana?"

**BLUUUSSSSH!**

"Ba-bagaimana apanya, Naruto-kun?"

Oh, tidak… Se-sepertinya sebentar lagi a-aku akan pingsan!

"Bagaimana…? Apa kau menerimaku kembali?"

I-ini… pe-pernyataan cinta…?

Aku menatap mata Naruto-kun dalam dan tersenyum manis padanya sambil mengangguk. Tidak salah kan kalau aku memberinya kesempatan lagi?

"I-iya, Naruto-_kun_…"

Dan seketika itu pula aku pingsan di tempat.

"Hi-Hinataaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap langkah kakiku di sore hari ini. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan bersama Naruto-kun sehabis pulang sekolah. Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, cukup untuk membuat jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Aku melirik Naruto-_kun_ secara perlahan. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan kulit _tan_-nya kembali berhasil memesona diriku. Dan aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan dan memiliki hatinya.

"Hinata, lihat langit itu," kata Naruto-_kun_.

Aku segera menoleh dan melihat langit yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-_kun_. Aku melebarkan mata. Warnanya jingga keemasan, pertanda matahari mulai tenggelam. Dengan awan-awan yang berwarna keabuan serta burung-burung yang melintasi langit sambil berkoak, membuat pemandangan langit itu menjadi sangat indah.

"I-indah sekali…" pujiku terperangah.

Aku masih memandangi langit itu tatkala Naruto-_kun_ berkata, "Ya. Tapi jauh lebih indah cintaku padamu, Hinata."

**BLUSSSH!**

Se-sepertinya, gombalan Naruto-_kun_ tidak bisa hilang dengan begitu mudah. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tetap mencintainya. _I love you_, Naruto-_kun_!

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yak! Chapter 3 akhirnya selesaiii~! X3**

**Umm, sudah berapa lama ya saya gak apdet fanfic ini. Hmm, wah, udah setahun lebih! *PLAK!* *Dibantai pakai panci oleh readers***

**Walaupun udah lama gak apdet, tapi saya terharu masih ada readers yang ingat dengan fanfic ini. Terlebih buat Ha-chan, terima kasih banyak sudah menunggu! XD Maaf ya kalau saya lama banget apdetnya, terus walaupun udah dibilang kemarin mau apdet, tapi gak apdet-apdet juga. Maaf bangeeeeet! T_T Dan maaf juga kalo chapter 3 ini hancur banget, lalu gak ada lucu-lucunya =w= Author udah berusaha mengingat-ingat ide untuk chapter ini, dan inilah hasilnya: aneh. T_T Tapi terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan mengingatkan. ^_^ Author benar-benar berterima kasih, senang, dan terharu~**

**Nah, setelah balas-balas review, saya akan memberikan sedikit omake buat para reader. Dibaca ya dan jangan lupa di-review. Saya menerima review dalam bentuk apapun, terlebih sangat ditunggu concrit-nya. ^_^ Yosh! Terima kasih banyak~~ Arigatou gozaimasu! :3**

**Fleur-sakura**

Ini udah update. Hoo~ sesuatu banget fanfic saya ini bisa bikin ngakak, hahaha. XD Dan terima kasih buat review-nya. ^^

**Natsu Hiru Chan**

Heh? O.O *shock* I-ini keren…? Author tak tahu apanya yang keren, tapi terima kasih banyak! XD Author seneng nih~ *nari samba*

**Shana Nakazawa**

Hohoho, jika anda bersedia untuk belajar gombal-gambil ala SasuSaku atau NaruHina, silahkan ketik SMS ke nomor yang di bawah ini~ (Jika anda bisa melihat) *loh* Yosh, ini sudah update. Maaf ya lama (_ _) Terima kasih banyak buat review-nyaaa~! (^_^)/

**Yamanaka Emo**

Hoo~ Terima kasih untuk sarannya. Sangat membantu! ^^ Mau belajar gombal-gambil bersama Naruto? Silahkan ketik SMS ke nomor yang di baw—_PLAK!_ *ditampar pakai panci* Terima kasih sudah me-review. ^^

**Reborn Angel From the Past**

Siang, Angel-chan! X3 *eh, ini update-nya malam loh!* *terus?* *oke, abaikan.* Iye, iye, silahkan Nona Professor. ^^ Wah, wah, wah! Apakah anda juga salah satu orang yang ingin belajar gombal-gambil bersama Naruto? Silahkan ketik SMS kirim ke—_BUGH! DUAR! PLAK!_ *dilempar kandang ayam* Khas saya bangetkaaah? :3 Makasiiih! XD Tapi jujur aja, ye, saya sendiri aja udah lupa gaya cerita saya gimana ._. *digampar sekampung* Tapi terima kasih buat review-nyaaa~~ Nyaa! Miaw, miaw. :3

**Hyuna toki**

Yup, chapter 3 ini lebih panjang daripada chapter 2. Bagaimana menurutmu? :3 Fufufu, saya emang sengaja buat Sasuke OOC. Kapan lagi coba Sasuke OOC kalau bukan di fanfic? *PLAK!* Btw, terima kasih sudah me-review. :D

**Hany-chan DHA E3**

Ha-chaaan~! XD Ternyata Ha-chan juga me-review toh :'D Terima kasih udah me-review~ Maaf kalau telat banget update-nya (_ _) Hoho~ Sebenarnya nee-chan belum mengerti sisi lucunya fanfic ini hingga bisa buat reader ngakak itu di mana. Tapi kalo reader banyak yang terhibur, terima kasih sekaliii! XD

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya pasangan aneh namun mesra ini tidak langsung pulang. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura masih betah berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah sambil bercanda. Gelak tawa Sakura terdengar nyaring di antara mereka dan Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan _poker face_ andalan miliknya yang katanya keren banget itu. Seketika obrolan mereka terhenti tatkala kedua pasang mata itu menangkap sepasang anak manusia sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sakura menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya. "Sasuke-_kun_, lihat deh! Sepertinya mereka udah balikan tuh."

"Hn. Naruto terlihat sangat senang."

"Fufufu… Idemu bagus juga, Sasuke-_kun_. Walaupun kau selalu diam dan terlihat cuek dengan Naruto-_kun_, tapi kau selalu memperhatikannya."

"Hn. Ide gila ini pasti tertular darimu."

"Hah? Mana mungkin, Sasuke-_kun_! Hahaha… Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Hn. Mungkin saja. Mana mungkin cowok keren sepertiku memiliki ide seperti itu, kalau bukan kau yang menularkannya, Sakura."

"Hahaha, yah terserah dirimu deh. Dasar narsis!"

"Hn. Aku tidak narsis. Err… mungkin hanya sedikit."

"Ya tetep aja narsis!"

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali memandangi pasangan Naruto dan Hinata, berpegangan tangan dan terlihat malu-malu. Sakura tersenyum senang melihatnya, sementara Sasuke tidak pernah bosan untuk memasang wajah datarnya. Namun melihat Sakura yang begitu bahagia, ekspresi senang Sasuke seperti telah diwakilkan oleh Sakura.

"Hmm, yang penting mereka bisa kembali bersatu," ujar Sakura.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silahkan di-review. ^_^**


End file.
